


when Mr. Lightwood gets to call Mr. Bane, Mr. Bane and vice versa

by candidshot



Series: episodes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluffiness, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, playful Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: It’s not obvious but sometimes, Alec gets weird.Like that time he calls out Magnus to meet him at an amusement park. Apparently, he's got big news to share that involves champagne, plastic cups and a ferris wheel.prompted by S02ep13 + ep14





	when Mr. Lightwood gets to call Mr. Bane, Mr. Bane and vice versa

**Author's Note:**

> the Episodes series - basically fics prompted by tv episodes.

**From Alec to Magnus:**

_Meet me at Luna Park, Cony Island @6pm_

 

It’s not obvious but sometimes, Alec gets weird.

Nonetheless, Magnus indulges him and goes.

When he gets to the park, Alec is holding a bottle of champagne and two plastic cups. With raised eyebrows, Magnus looks at him as if debating if this too is an acceptable level of ‘weird’.

“What’s this all about, Alexander?”

Alec’s grin is wide. “Let’s go ride the ferris wheel at Deno’s”.

“Okay…”, Magnus answers, thinking this weirdness level is getting from bad to worse.

Anyhow, they board the Wonder Wheel - said to be one of the most romantic rides in the world - during which, Alec pours them champagne ignoring how much Magnus can't help wincing at the plastic cups – because in his opinion, that’s the worst insult to champagne ever. But when Magnus looks back over at his boyfriend, Alec has the widest grin ever. “Guess what happened today?”

Magnus cocks his head to the right, quirking his eyebrows. “You bought a cow?”

Of course Alec rolls his eyes though still smiling as though nothing could damper his spirit. “No. You’re looking at the new Head of the New York Institute”.

The news is so sudden and nearly surreal that Magnus’s heart skips a beat then another and without thinking he lounges across the moving gondola to hug and kiss Alec - the champagne in his hand almost spilling.

“I always knew you were meant for great things, Alexander but this...”, he pauses to kiss Alec's chin, "You're amazing".

Alec is so full of himself that he nods in agreement still smiling, “Well, that means a lot coming from the High Warlock of Brooklyn”.

Magnus smiles, a genuine twinkle that lights up his eyes in giddy happiness. “But why choose an amusement park to celebrate?”

Alec sighs. “Because my phone is off and no one would think of finding me here”.

Magnus laughs out loud because really, could it be that Alec’s weird metre keeps going up?

“Aren’t you a bit sad saying that out loud?” Magnus replies, on the verge of a chuckle, only to melt when Alec replies;

“Why would I be sad when I’m here with you - my boyfriend, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

At those words, Magnus feels a tiny tear curdling at the corner of his eyes, but he coughs to dispel the emotional waves reaching him. "Let’s make a toast”, he raises his cup. “To you, my love. You continue to surprise me”.

“Thank you”, Alec too raises his cup, still smiling, his eyes dazzling in the moonlight, “I’m one step closer to protecting you, Magnus”.

Magnus is now all smiles, “I’m honoured, Mr. Lightwood”.

“Ooooh!”, Alec exclaims as though suddenly realising something that was perhaps obvious. “So does this mean that sometimes I get to call you Mr. Bane?”

Magnus nods with a smile. “Well, yes. If you so prefer at official meetings”.

“Yes!” Alec exclaims all the louder, “I’ve always wanted to try that”.

Magnus thinks this level of weirdness is breaking records. But he also finds Alec cute even when being weird so--- “But you could’ve done that anytime”.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have felt the same”.

“Alexander, you’re weird with weird kinks”.

“Yeah, but you love me anyways, Mr. Bane”.

Magnus laughs. “Yes, I do - Mr. Lightwood”.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
